Dear Diary
by Ookami-25
Summary: A random girl who writes in her diary. A certain catcher is within her sights. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION
1. Entry 1

Dear Diary

I was late to school today. Ran into a short kid with glasses. He was also late.

We both ran like hell. Didn't make it on time. He laughed like a madman.

Not to self. Don't befriend the madman. Seems sketchy. Who laughs at being

late to class? That wasn't all. Madman and I are seatmates. Stuck until next

year together. Just my luck. Haven't decided on a club yet. Not really looking

Dad doesn't care. He didn't even wake me up! The nerve. Until next time.

Kiyoko Aizyawa

* * *

 **I wanted to try this style. I need to write different styles sometimes. Lolz. I always wanted to write a story for Kazuya Miyuki. He's my absolute favorite! Squeals all around. The setting is in middle school. Just gonna pop out chapters like nobody's business. It may be long or short.**


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary

It's been two weeks and I just learned the glasses kid's name.

Kazuya Miyuki. He only talks about baseball. Sorta obsessed. Enjoys

tormenting people. Sadly he makes the boring days fun. So I

must endure. He said he's a catcher. No idea what a catcher is?

Doesn't everyone catch in baseball? He laughed when I asked.

I don't understand. Also I hate math. Who invented this god

forsaken equations? How did they figure it out. What if it's all

wrong but no one knows because they can't disprove it? So many

conspiracys. Dad told me that I need to stop groaning and finish

my homework. I'M TRYING DAMMIT

With much dread,

Kiyoko Aizyawa

* * *

 **See! Two chapters in a day. Lolz. Or in a night! Ayyyye.**


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary

Seatmate Miyuki came in beat up. He still smiled on like nothing

was wrong. I smell something fishy. His glasses were taped up.

How's that nothing? He told me to mind my own business. All I

did was ask what happened. I'm through. Boys are jerks. Don't

befriend one. They'll make you regret it. Fine. I don't care. I'll

mind my own business. Just like with everything else. Dad isn't

even here half the time. I want to scream. 'Get good grades.'

'Study hard.' 'Don't slack off.' That's all I ever hear. Even the maid

pays more attention to me. Which is barely. She makes food, cleans

up and leaves. I wonder what it's like to have a family?

Kiyoko Aizyawa

* * *

 **Well it is a diary... .**


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary

It's been an awkward three days since I last talked to Miyuki. I have

been determined to not speak to him. He keeps throwing erasers

at me. Can I punch him? He sighs loudly and is very distracting.

School work is my number one focus. He's making it hard. He talks

to himself like I can't hear everything he's saying. Very Annoying.

Wish he would shut up. He cracks a joke every now and then to

see if i'm paying attention. I'm not. This is war. He crossed my

path. I tried to be a good seatmate but nevermind. Father is coming

upstairs. It doesn't sound like happy steps. I bet he's going on

another trip. I hope I am wrong.

Kiyoko Aizyawa

* * *

 **Pettiness is good for the soul. Anyone? XD**


	5. Entry 5

Dear Diary

I didn't cave. Miyuki is now back in my good graces. He bought

me sweets. My one only weakness. I love chocolate. Especially

chocolate that has caramel in it. So delicious. Crepes are delicious

too. So basically I was bribed into being friendly with Miyuki.

His reasoning, it was boring without having someone to make

fun of the bald math teacher. He is very bald. So shiny. I wonder

if he'll let me touch it. Maybe I can see my reflection. Miyuki

brought up baseball again. This time he explained the catcher

and how it's got a different glove than the others and so it makes

it more special. Fair point. He also said he got beat up by players

from his own team. The. NERVE. I got riled up. I don't like bullying

especially with how Miyuki is smaller than me! He laughed at my

reactions. He also got us in trouble. Why am I always in trouble

with him around? I think he's cursed to bring misfortune on me.

He laughed even more at my words.

Also I was right. Dad's on another business trip. I'm old enough to

stay alone at the house now that i'm in middle school. So the maid

is my only company. Maybe I should get a cat or mouse. Maybe

even those annoying dogs. Something so it won't be so quiet at

the house.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	6. Entry 6

Dear Diary

I was invited to a game of Miyuki's. Something about how I won't

appreciate the beauty of baseball unless I see it for myself. I just

think he's a baseball freak. Which isn't bad. I asked if I had to sit

outside and he looked at me like I was crazy. I just don't want to

get a sunburn. Mom always said the sun was a woman's worst enemy.

Miyuki laughed and said good thing I'm not a woman yet. Rude much.

Told me to bring sunscreen and snacks. Why do I need to bring

snacks?

We had a test. My grades are slipping. Dad will be upset. I didn't

feel like studying. Miyuki said it was still good. I shook my head

Dad doesn't like good. He wants perfect. I'm not a robot.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary

HOLY COW

I went to the game. I didn't know how intense the game would

be. Miyuki laughed at my shocked face after the end of the game.

He stole my snacks. The nerve. I'm still in shock. The game was

amazing. Miyuki's amazing. The catcher position is amazing. It

doesn't look like much but it depends on how good the catcher

is to see how great the team can be. Maybe Miyuki is onto something

with being a baseball freak. Seems like a pretty good stress reliever.

Also, Miyuki can't hit for shit. HAH!

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	8. Entry 8

Dear Diary

There's a sport's festival coming up. I was chosen for our basketball

team since I'm tall! We are going to have practice later on the week.

I'm excited. They put Miyuki on track and field. He's short, but he

runs fast! He's going to ditch, so he says. He has nothing in his head

but baseball. He reads different magazines in class about different

players. He also goes through these weird looking books during

break for strategy reasons. I also realized, I don't have a single

friend because of him! I want a female friend! So we can hang out

and do sleepovers! Fun girl stuff! Miyuki isn't interested in karaoke!

So it looks like Miyuki is the only person I talk to at school. Such

a life is a lonely existence.. My new goal is to make a girl friend!

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	9. Entry 9

Dear Diary

So basketball practice went well. Turns out I can dribble and run

okay. I actually like it. It's easy and shooting is just a matter of

time. They're teaching us really quickly cause not all of us are in

the basketball club. I didn't sign up for any clubs. It's not mandatory

but now that I think of it, it was a good way to make friends! I

remember thinking that it would be a pain and now I'm full of regrets.

I told Miyuki about having no girl friends and he laughed about it.

He just doesn't understand! I want to go get one of those crepes

but I can't go alone. This is why I need friends. How can I go and

try all these delicious foods without anyone there? I just can't do it.

I should probably practice basketball. Who knows, maybe we can

win. Those extra credit points would be good.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	10. Entry 10

Dear Diary

The sport's festival is tomorrow. It's been a blur. I invited father

but he has an important meeting tomorrow and isn't able to make

it. Of course he can't. I wish he could but oh well. If we win, maybe

he'll say good job. So now I'm aiming for first! Anything less is

unacceptable! Miyuki is more interested in his games. I didn't go

to his other one, it was an 'away' game. There's two different types

of fields! There's the 'home' game and an 'away' game! Home games

are at our field. 'Away' games are like their names! away! It's

fascinating in a way. If I keep hanging out with Miyuki, will I turn

into a baseball freak too?! That cannot happen! I need to make

a friend!

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	11. Entry 11

Dear Diary

We didn't win.. We made it to second place. Ahh.. I thought we had

a chance of winning... I'm upset. We almost won! By one point

too! We were so close! If only I didn't hurt my ankle! But I did.

So next time, I'll win. Miyuki saw the game. He was impressed by

how much our team was spirited because most of us weren't even

part of the basketball club. Speaking of them, I got scouted. I...

didn't take the invitation. It.. just doesn't feel right? Miyuki laughed

and said baseball is more fun. Playing basketball was fun but

it didn't give me that excited feeling I had when I watched a

baseball game. Currently confused on what sport I should be

excited for. Also Miyuki won his race. Silently jealous he won and

I lost. Next time for sure I'll win.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	12. Entry 12

Dear Diary

The most unexpected thing happened at school today. I made a

friend! This girl came up to me at lunch! She from another class,

but she said she saw my game and thought I looked cool and so she

wanted to be friends! I was legit shocked. My mouth was opened!

Her name is Inui Machako! We traded Line ID's. Miyuki was just as

shocked as I was when I told him what happened. He had no faith

that I could make friends either! She's really cute too! Her short

hair is so stylish! Plus she's interested in my class life. Maybe soon

we can go home together and get crepes! Or even dango! I just love

sweet things. Sweet things are good for the soul. Father brought

home more goodies from his most recent trip. He was gone for

the whole day. Being a business man seems like a lot of work.

It doesn't look like fun either. Father told me jobs weren't suppose

to be fun. I disagree. What's the point if you don't like it? He said

it's to provide for me. I was happy but I really wish he was around

more. I do get lonely being stuck at home.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	13. Entry 13

Dear Diary

Today Machako and I hung out after school. She was more into her

phone than she was with me. We just wandered around until she

got bored and left. It was boring. We didn't even get any sweets.

Is this what friendship is like? Still, I'm happy to have even made

a friend at all. Even if they are boring. -_-

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	14. Entry 14

Dear Diary

Miyuki and I were joking around, and Machako came up and visited

me. She didn't like how Miyuki made fun of her. It's not like he did

he's just difficult to get along with. Like yeah he has a nasty personailty

but he's nice enough. He does make the days better. Anyways she

decided I can't be friends with him. I told her we weren't even friends.

Then she says I'm not allowed to talk to Miyuki and I don't understand?

What does me talking to Miyuki have anything to do with our friendship?

She said I wasn't defending her. I don't understand.. Miyuki just told

her she was pretty loud today after being stuck on her phone yesterday.

But it was the truth. She came into my class. Talked loudly in front of

Miyuki and I. Then got butthurt because I agreed with Miyuki. Sure

I complained about how we didn't do anything. But it was really awful.

I didn't think friendships were boring. I don't think we can be friends.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	15. Entry 15

Dear Diary

She came back and apologized to me about yesterday. She was just

upset about her boyfriend breaking up with her. So she took it out

on me. She said she won't do it again and that I'm "ALLOWED" to

talk to Miyuki. Okay. So now I'm confused I'm "ALLOWED" to talk to

Miyuki? No one tells me what to do. I almost snapped back. Instead

I just shook my head and ignored her. I ignored everyone. I was in

a bad mood. Whoops. Maybe having friends isn't a good thing like I

thought. Our friendship lasted only three days. Miyuki howled with

laughter after she left. I wasn't in the mood. He noticed but kept

grinning. Something about how this was more entertaining than

TV. I'M GLAD I'M SOME FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT NOW. I just want

to have a normal school life. Is that too much to ask?

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	16. Entry 16

Dear Diary

Life is great. The sun is shining. Not a cloud in sight. And that my

desk was written on. Like oh my god look, I'm being bullied. I didn't

care. In fact I laughed. It was way easier to deal with this than it

was to deal with Machako. Miyuki saw it and asked about it. Told him

it didn't matter. He called me an Ice Queen. Sad for them that I didn't

care. We left it as it was. She vandalized it. Not me. But today was

more odd. I was the only one left out in group. No one wanted to

come near me. So this is what bullying looks like. I was fine. Sure

I can't cook. Sure I almost set my rice on fire. To be fair, it wasn't my

fault, no one told me that it's not suppose to be on high. Like I knew

that. That's why I'm in class. TO LEARN. And I may have almost chopped

my fingers off. No one told me how to cut vegetables either. Like I

even eat curry. It did get their attention though. It wasn't on purpose.

I feel like my food my be poisoned. Not because of them, but because

of me. It didn't look appealing either.. Nor did it smell good. It smelled

like death. Maybe it is a fate worst than death. To eat my terrible

cooking. I wouldn't even eat it. Miyuki laughed so hard after I told

him what happened. Turns out he can cook. All his lunch is prepared

by him. I thought his mom did it cause it looked so good. Interesting.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


	17. Entry 17

Dear Diary

One of the boys came up to me in class. He wanted to know what

the deal was between me and Miyuki. I said seatmates. He was

confused because apparently Miyuki doesn't get along with any of

the guys in class. I didn't realize that. Maybe Miyuki is the male version

of me. Except he's into baseball. I was invited to another game. I

may go. Depending on my grades. Father said they needed to be

perfect. Can't I just take a break. But he's like no breaks are a weakness

inherited by the weak and you are by no means weak. UGH! I'm in

middle school. I don't want to do this. But if I do go, I'm suppose

to bring honey lemons. I have no clue what that is. What is this mysterious

food. I thought Miyuki knew I couldn't cook. Maybe I'll look it up

later. It's getting late.

Kiyoko Aizyawa


End file.
